


The Shining Son

by donutsweeper



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fatherhood, Gen, character introspection, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac was a dad. Go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shining Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



They'd been on the road two days and every few miles Mac would catch himself sneaking looks at Sam out of the corner of his eye and have to force himself to look away. He couldn't help it! He had a son. A son! How'd that happen? (He knew how it _happened_ , but a father? Him?) And not only was Sam his son, but he was a truly good kid too, and that wasn't just the fatherhood talking. The kid was brilliant, loyal, honorable... and there he went, staring at Sam instead of watching the road again. 

Focus, Mac, focus!


End file.
